How to Fly
by WickedHope
Summary: During their two years apart, Evan Strangward thought of Destin Karn ceaselessly, but his devotion seemed to go unrequited. But then the pirate came to Ardenscourt to bring his soldier a dragon... One-shot!


**A/N:**** Greetings, Chima-lovers! Happy to report that I am, in fact, still on this planet and have sadly NOT read _Deathcaster _****yet. I was stunned to discover there was barely any Evan/Destin fics on here (their characters aren't even listed!), so in response to that the review I discovered on GoodReads where someone lamented Chima "forcing LGBT on us," here's some gay love!**

**Summary:**** During their two years apart, Evan Strangward thought of Destin Karn ceaselessly, a longing that seemed to go unrequited. But then Evan came to Ardenscourt to give Destin a dragon...**

**Picking up right in the heat of _Stormcaster _when Evan and Destin go belowdeck to see the "weapon" Evan has brought, _How to Fly _takes a step further into Destin's head as Evan tests just how much heat his soldier can withstand.**

**Disclaimer:**** They are yet to invent a magic powerful enough to fight copyright infringment. I do not own the _Shattered Realms._**

* * *

"**How To Fly"**

**By WickedHope**

Curiosity had always been like a devil to Destin Karn, and as he climbed belowdeck in the wake of Captain Evan Strangward, he felt as though he was descending straight into some sort of hell.

The air burned hot enough, at least.

"Pirate," Karn grumbled, "are you sure the dragon hasn't gone and set the bloody ship aflame?" He tugged at the mage collar fastened tight around his neck. Beads of sweat formed where metal met skin.

"That is a gross stereotype," Strangward replied without turning, "and you know it." Karn could hear the smile in his voice. He could see in his head what the smile looked like. "Once you get to know the beast, actually, it proves itself quite gentle." They reached the bottom of the stairs, where a door bearing a heavy padlock blocked their way. As if to put lie to Strangward's words, the door shivered as something mighty growled behind it. Steam poured from beneath the door.

Strangward looked over his shoulder at Karn, a sheepish grin on his face.

Karn's stomach churned. Something furious bubbled in his chest. Hurriedly, he told himself it was anger and hatred, just as he'd done every time he'd thought of the pirate since they'd parted – every time he'd seen that smile in his head. He took one step back up the stairs.

Strangward fished a key from somewhere discreet. "A bit skittish at times," he conceded, "but overall, quite gentle. I promise." The pirate winked.

The padlock creaked as it clicked open. Strangward pulled it free and held it in his hand as he pushed the door to the dragon's den open.

Karn choked on hot smoke as he followed the pirate captain into the small room.

It was a meager space for a dragon. Empty crates still littered one corner of the hold, though most were little more than clumps of charcoal. Bolted into the back wall was a heavy bracket, from a chain ran to a collar around the dragons neck.

Strangward walked right up to the dragon and laid a bare hand on its collar.

Karn's body tense. He made to lunge for the pirate, but Strangward laughed.

"He's quite sedated," the pirate explained. As if to confirm, the dragon purred, more a house cat than a fire-breathing titan. "The collar is precautionary. Plus, I thought it would make him feel more at home in Arden." The pirate threw a dirty look at the soldier. Karn did not avert his gaze, but guilt rippled beneath his cheeks.

"You're going to have to get rid of that, then," Karn told him curtly.

Strangward nodded, smirking. "And what a forward-minded Ardenine it is."

"And you wonder you cannot be found trustworthy," Karn huffed.

The pirate fished another key – a heavier brass key – from his belt and inserted it into the dragon's collar. "Please, let's keep it professional, shall we?"

"Please," Karn echoed. "So the next insult you find behind your teeth, I suggest you keep it there."

Strangward nodded. "Yes, for the sake of our business relationship."

Karn could tell he didn't mean the words. His lips tightened into a thin line. "Yes, it is."

The pirate shrugged. "Always has been, hasn't it?"

The two stood in silence for a long moment. Beads of sweat rolled down Destin Karn's face as he stood in the steam-filled room. The pirate studied him fiercely with his wide, almost beady eyes. That only made Destin feel all the warmer. Evan saw everything – Destin had learned that quickly. He wondered what the pirate saw now – buttoned up in military black, collar tightened around his neck.

And he considered what he saw – a pirate, yes, but that air of mischief, of breathless courage and storm-fed daring had always swirled around Evan. And he'd grown into it well. When Destin Karn looked at Evan, he saw the promise of the person that he'd met all those years ago. The young boy buying his first ship grew into the captain, just as he'd always warned.

_And what promise have I delivered on? _Karn thought.

"Care to touch it?"

Snapped from his fog, Karn stammered, "Wh-wha – "

"It's quite warm." Strangward grinned. And then he reached up and stroked the scales on the dragon's neck. "It's almost as if you can feel the fire inside."

Karn hesitated. Though he wouldn't admit it, the pirate had thrown him off-kilter.

Then Strangward extended his hand.

And for a minute, faith came back to Karn. Not the twisted Arden faith that he'd spent two years struggling beneath the weight of. But a deep, sudden belief that maybe the pirate still saw the young, foolish soldier he'd met in Tarvos.

Still not smiling, Karn pulled off his glove and took the pirate's hand.

With a gentle squeeze, Evan led Destin's hand onto the dragon's scales.

Destin shivered as rough scaled scratched the palm of his hand. Indeed, the heat the pulsed into his fingers was great, eclipsing the mortifying heat that poured into him from the pirate's finger's wrapped around his wrist.

"Quite peaceful, isn't it?" Destin marveled.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Evan nod, his pirate eyes glued to Destin. "You'll often find living creatures to be quite contrary to their nature when given the chance to be."

Tension coursed through Destin. It came as a relief – if a bittersweet one – when Evan released his hand and wandered in front of the dragon's maw.

The pirates strong, lithe fingers stroked the dragon's snout and steam poured forth from its nostrils. Destin stood with his eyebrows furrowed, the feel of the dragon's scales anchoring him as he watched the pirate pet the dragon as if it was a dog.

"Don't suppose you've let the dragon meet Breaker, have you?" Destin asked, almost smiling for the first time.

"Once, actually," the pirate admitted, though he seemed ashamed. "It was early on, though. The dragon wasn't quite so acclimated yet. We hit a rough patch of water, and Breaker got...well, Breaker was being Breaker."

Destin smiled sadly. "I can't say I approve of your blood magic, pirate, but...I have to thank you for bringing him back."

Evan shrugged. He patted the dragon over its eyes. "How about I let our little beast loose. You can take him for a spin. Make sure its worth all your trouble."

Destin laughed, an almost-real laugh. "I don't think I'd do too well in the air."

"Do they not teach you how to fly in Arden?"

"No. I'm afraid we're a rather earthbound people."

Evan smirked. "Isn't that the truth," he murmured. "Well, you might not have known, but flying is something a childhood game out east."

"You might recall how long it took me to take to sailing."

"But just _imagine _your father's face when he hears about a dragon spotted over Ardenscourt with his son its back. He – "

Destin's face must have grown grave, for Evan cut himself off there, suddenly adopting that ill-suited shame Destin had a habit of bringing out in him lately.

Thoughts of Destin's father shook him. "Perhaps I should..."

As he spoke, tendrils of smoke escaped from between the dragon's exposed teeth, and he saw, brewing at the back of the creature's mouth, the light of hot, red fire. Heart quickening, Destin hurtled across the small room as the dragon's jaw unhitched. He barreled into Evan. They both slammed into the floor, Destin pinning Evan down as the dragon opened its might mouth...and yawned.

Evan looked up at Destin, laughter bubbling behind his and tugging at his lips.

Destin frowned. "I thought...it seemed like it would..."

"Still don't trust me, do you, soldier?" Evan chuckled.

Destin looked down at the pirate, wondering if there was anyone he could trust more. Then, sadly, if there was anyone he trusted at all. Locked in Arden's treacherous, lie-steeped court, it wouldn't surprise him if he could count the trustworthy people he knew on one hand.

Destin lingered over Evan. He shouldn't have.

Evan leaned up towards Destin, propping himself up on his elbows as his eyes fluttered shut and his lips sought out a pair.

And for a brief moment, Destin had half a mind to meet him there in midair, but some tingle – a pride in his chest or a hex in his collar – tugged him out of reach just as the pirate's face reached where his had been.

Destin Karn wasn't sure how long it took Evan Strangward to realize there was not a second pair of lips there. He couldn't bear to look back down, and a big part of him didn't want to. Heat rose and fizzled in his chest, rushing to his fingertips and then being tugged back like fishing line by his collar. Sweat rolled down his cheeks, soaking the shirt beneath his collar. And yet, all along his spine ran chills, changing his bones into hollow ice.

Balling up his clammy fists, Destin Karn stopped towards the door.

"Good work, Strangward," he muttered. "I'll be in touch."

And Destin Karn shoved out of the room, compelled back to where he _should _be – far away from tired dragons, pirate-shaped devils, and the steam pits of hell.

* * *

Gathering himself, Evan Strangward stalked back to the dragon and twisted the key until he heard the collar's lock tumbled closed again and then left the dragon behind in an unlocked room.

His lips tingled for a long time after that – like they might pull him skyward and could do it, too, if only they hadn't forgotten how.

Yes, Evan felt quite sure how some people claimed to know how to fly without ever climbing onto a dragon's back. He knew he'd felt that weightless triumph before. But just then, he felt quite earthbound after all.

He preferred sailing, anyway.

* * *

**A/N:**** WHY DIDN'T THEY KISS?! Because life sucks, and I'm a sadist. Maybe my optimism will improve once I read _Deathcaster._**

**Show some love in the comments, and maybe I'll let Evan and Destin kiss when I inevitably return to them after reading the finale. In the meantime, keep your eyes locked on my page. I might just use my spare time to round out my classic _Seven Realms _trilogy...**

**WickedHope**


End file.
